


god i hate shakespeare

by smallestking



Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, and two mildly spicy scenes, blowjob, gay backstory, no lube or condoms tho bc its like 1595, oh to see without my eyes, theres pretty much one sex scene, wholesome gay things, wholesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestking/pseuds/smallestking
Summary: nick turned away and leaned on his desk. “i’ll easily admit to hating shakespeare any day,” he muttered, “but never will i EVER admit to getting heartbroken by him, much less still being hung up on it YEARS later.”aka no one hates someone THAT much without a tragic gay backstory
Relationships: Nick Bottom/William Shakespeare (Something Rotten!)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

with a heavy sigh, nick’s face fell into his hands. a tired groan escaped him as he glared at the quill sitting on his desk next to a small stack of papers covered in pen marks and messy notes. a glance out the window beside him told him that it was around 7pm according to the pink and orange hues painting the sky outside. on a normal day he’d simply stretch before going back to his attempt at writing but he was feeling particularly stressed today.  
he ran a hand through his hair and exhaled heavily before straightening his papers and pushing his chair back. he knew the house was empty and decided to take the opportunity to lie down and rest while his energetic wife and brother were out, most likely working or hanging out with a certain puritan girl.  
relief instantly filled nick’s body as his head hit the pillow. however, the bliss of relaxation was short lived before his head began swimming with thoughts. all week he had been having this problem, feeling as though there was an ever-present boulder in his mind stopping him everytime he tried to focus on something for longer than ten minutes. deep down he knew what that boulder was but he was adamant on refusing to admit it. he smacked himself lightly on the head and forced himself to clear his thoughts and enjoy this much needed break. even still, his hands felt twitchy and his legs felt restless and his heart was beating irregularly and his brain was absolutely and completely flooded with-  
“nick?” someone called out while knocking on his door.  
he didn’t realize until he opened his eyes that they were screwed shut. he scrambled out of bed and wiped sweat off his brow as he opened the door.  
“oh, hey! sorry, were you resting?” his brother smiled at him, practically radiating, no doubt from the time he had just spent with his girlfriend.  
“um…” nick scratched the back of his awkwardly, “kind of.”  
nigel entered his room and sat on the edge of nick’s bed.  
“okay… to be honest nick, i’ve been kind of worried about you. well actually a lot of people… have been worried… about you.”  
nick blinked blankly. “why? everything is fine. if this is about our new play, i’ve got it completely under control so i don’t wanna hear-“  
“no, no, of course we all know that’s going… greaaaattttt-“  
nick rolled his eyes, “get to the point, brother.”  
nigel nodded enthusiastically. “listen, nick, i think you’re having a bit of trouble uh, moving on.”  
nick sat down in his desk chair, facing his brother, who looked nervous.  
he laughed. “moving on from what?”  
“well, like,” nigel looked away uncomfortably, “there’s no way you hate shakespeare THAT much just because he’s famous, i mean, are you sure you’re not still stuck on the pas-“  
“NO!” nick exclaimed, standing up violently, “i hate him because he’s stupid, and is loved by everyone for absolutely no reason, and his plays aren’t even that good, and he steals ideas, and-“  
“see?! that’s my whole point, nick,’ nigel interrupted, “you’re getting way too defensive and worked up about this, about him. also, you’re like completely beet red right now.”  
nick turned away and leaned on his desk. “i’ll easily admit to hating shakespeare any day,” he muttered, “but never will i EVER admit to getting heartbroken by him, much less still being hung up on it YEARS later.”  
there was a long silence between the two brothers as the sun continued to set outside the window and the light in the room turned from orange to dark blue.  
“so… you admit that you are?” nigel asked awkwardly.  
nick groaned loudly, “no! now get out of my room!”  
once the door was shut and nick heard his brother’s footsteps quickly shuffle out of earshot, he angrily pushed his chair back in and flopped onto his bed. his eyes stared blankly at the cracks in the ceiling and for once his mind was eerily empty. the sun, now gone, left him completely submerged in the darkness of his room and he felt his exhausted eyes start to close.  
he silently uttered to himself, right before promptly drifting to sleep,  
“god… i hate shakespeare.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nick pp get hard

nick was feeling especially grateful for the much needed sleep he had gotten as he made his way home from the grocery store. he briefly closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying his clear and refreshed mind. it was probably just stress and lack of sleep that had caused that boulder, not… you-know-who.   
nick suddenly felt his body collide with someone else and yelled out as he fell back onto the floor.   
“shit, i’m so sorry!” he cursed at himself as he put his groceries back in his bag, “my, uh, eyes were closed.”  
a hand was reached out towards him and he grabbed it before looking up and realizing who he had literally bumped into.  
“you know when you blink you’re supposed to open your eyes eventually, right, bottom?”   
nick pulled his hand back in disgust and frowned.   
“i was just enjoying my day, will,” he sneered at the man above him, “although i can’t say the same now.”   
nick stood back up and brushed dirt off of his pants as will smirked at him.  
“you were probably just lost in thought thinking about me.” will joked, crossing his arms confidently.   
nick suddenly felt the familiar feelings from last night coming back, his hands twitching and his legs shaking and his heart… racing. his face heated up as he gripped his bag handle tighter.   
“don’t treat me like the rest of your mindless worshippers. i can’t even run my errands in peace anymore because your annoying ass is everywhere.” nick retaliated, looking away, “and don’t you fucking dare make a snarky comment about your ass.”  
will closed his mouth, obviously about to do just that.   
he squinted at nick. “don’t think you’re so slick, bottom…” he leaned in close to his ear, “i know why you hate me so much.”  
nick physically felt his heart skip a beat and had to hold back a gasp from escaping his mouth. in his mind he argued that it was because shakespeare had just threatened him and not because the man was incredibly close to him. like, so close that nick would barely have to reach out to touch his beard and his long hair was practically brushing against his face.   
nick suddenly realized he had yet to respond and cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes.   
“yeah, because you’re an… idiot.” he said lamely.  
will leaned in even closer and nick’s brain cells began to shut down.  
will raised an eyebrow. “creative insult, bottom. i see why your writing is doing so well.” nick was about to shoot back but he continued, “but enough of that. everyone in this country practically grovels my feet and yet you… you despise me with every ounce of your body. and i know exactly why.”  
nick didn’t speak, for fear that if he tried he would either squeak or hyperventilate.  
will turned to leave, “ironically, the fact that your approval is so impossible to get makes you quite…alluring,” he said over his shoulder, then sauntered off before getting clamoured by fans.   
once nick could breathe again he practically ran back home.  
the next hours were spent locked in his room, unbothered as his family assumed he was busy working on his play. in reality, he was lying face down on his bed trying to drown out the earlier experience from his mind. and yet, all his torturous brain could do was replay william goddamn shakespeare leaning in close to him and that seductive smirk on his face as he called him “alluring” before walking away like it was nothing. nick was expecting to feel anger and hatred and disgust at the man for talking to him like that but he was overwhelmed with a similar yet completely different feeling. but what bothered him the MOST was that he wanted him. he barely had the power to deny it, his entire heart and soul and body absolutely longed for so many things, all involving will.   
and these actions he longed to do didn’t involve fighting him, quite the opposite really. it was making him question so much about himself.   
he knew why he was working his ass off on this play, right? for the fortune? the fame? for his wife and his brother? but above all, it was for will’s approval. he had daydreams about it all the time. writing a hit play or musical that would be so successful that even shakespeare himself would praise him the way shakespeare was praised by everyone. even in these daydreams he could name every play shakespeare had ever written. he hadn’t realized that at first, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt just like all of will’s fans.   
as nick got deeper and deeper into his thoughts, he felt the space between the front part of his body and his mattress getting tight. he ignored it and continued to talk to himself in his head as he began creating just a little bit of friction in that space. his hips gently rutted against his bed as he thought about how obsessed he was with shakespeare and if he didn’t hate him so much he would gladly press him against a wall and-  
“nick? are you okay in there?” his wife called through the door.  
his heart jumped as he snapped out of his thoughts and realized his haphazard grinding against the bed had gotten much faster and louder.   
“yeah!” he called out, his voice cracking, “i just… dropped my quill behind my bed and was trying to move it out of the way.”  
“do you want me to come in and help?”  
nick, still hard, quickly yelled back “no! no! i’m fine, thank you!”  
there was a brief silence.   
“alright, well dinner is ready.” she said, then walked away.  
nick groaned to himself, he needed a way to “calm himself down” before leaving his room for dinner, and didn’t exactly have time to wait it out.  
he rolled his eyes and began taking his pants off.  
“this is all shakespeare’s fault.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nick makes bad choices (and pp get hard again)

the next morning, nick was awakened by a knock at the front door. he was about to get out of bed to answer it when he heard the door open and nigel’s excited voice. he couldn’t decipher what he was saying, though. with a yawn, he headed towards the living room.  
“nigel, who is it-?”  
he came face to face with his grinning brother and a smug smile on the annoyingly handsome face of william shakespeare.  
“why are you in my living room?” he asked bitterly.  
“nick, be polite.” nigel whispered urgently.  
“okay, okay,” nick said, faking a smile, “PLEASE get the fuck out of my living room.”  
will laughed heartily, walking over to nick and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“bottom, i came because i need to talk to you.” he announced, then leaned in and lowered his voice, “and you look cute when you’ve just woken up.”  
nick frowned and slightly blushed at the other man’s touch, recalling how he’d had to stop himself from whining out his name just last night while he…  
“i don’t want to talk to you, so tough luck, william.”  
will faked an exaggerated sad face. “i just want to talk business, can’t you spare me an hour or two?”  
nigel pulled nick to the side. “look i know you hate him, but if he endorses our play it could be really good for us! he’s practically a celebrity!” he whispered.  
nick sighed dramatically. “first of all, he’s not a celebrity. second of all,” he turned to will, “fine. you wanna talk? let’s talk.”  
nick crossed his arms and tapped his foot.  
“oh good!” will exclaimed. “but not here, let’s go to my place.”  
nick scoffed and was about to argue but glanced at nigel, who was staring at him with a pleading face. he grunted in defeat and grabbed his coat.  
“lead the way, oh mighty bard.”

the two sat across from each other with glasses of wine at a table in shakespeare’s admittedly impressive house. although nick would never admit that, he silently admired it, letting his eyes trail around on the interior design and the furniture and fancy light fixtures. he suddenly realized will’s eyes were practically glued onto him and he began to shift in his seat uncomfortably.  
“i suppose you already know why i invited you.” will spoke, his finger trailing down his wine glass.  
“yeah,” nick responded, looking down, “to talk business.”  
will snorted. “oh my god, you are precious.”  
nick blinked. “wha-“  
“bottom, my dear, i’m here to discuss why you hate me so much and how we can… change that.” he smirked again and nick felt an overhwleming violent urge to kiss that stupid smirk away.  
he growled and crossed his arms, embarrassed..  
“okay fine! you got me!” he admitted exhasperatedly, “but just because i still have feelings for you doesn’t give you the right to jokingly flirt with me and make my life more hell than it already is!”  
he was waiting for will to respond but was met with nothing but silence. he nervously looked up to find will with an indescribable expression on his face.  
“what?” nick asked, sounding angry to mask the anxiousness he was feeling.  
will stumbled on his words, “i- i thought you were jealous.”  
nick blushed, “wait, what?”  
he cleared his throat and looked away, “when… when i said i knew why you hated me i was going to say it’s because you’re jealous of me.”  
nick wanted to slap himself. hard.  
“you… have feelings for me?” will asked, glancing at nick.  
it was such a spectacle to see the william shakespeare, the guy with the biggest big dick energy in the country, shyly asking if nick liked him.  
nick swallowed thickly, fiddling with his hands.  
“i don’t know, but, i can’t get you off my mind.” he admitted, the wine making him more truthful. “but i want to. i want to stop thinking about you so bad but ever since… we first got together… i’ve never stopped wanting you.”  
will frowned sadly. “i didn’t know it hurt you that bad, nick.”  
nick shrugged, trying to hold himself together.  
“you were always a ‘one night stand’ kind of guy.” nick mumbled, “although it was more like a one week stand. either way, nothing has changed. it never meant as much to you as it did to me.”  
he took a deep breath.  
“to you we were just… two young kids having fun. yknow. temporarily. but i…” he sighed and slumped his shoulders, “i worshipped you.”  
will’s eyes widened. he reached his hand across the table and rested it on nick’s.  
nick flinched a bit but didn’t pull his hand away. hesitantly, their fingers intertwined.  
“you got mad at me earlier for jokingly flirting with you.” will pointed out, speaking softly, “i didn’t know it hurt you. after i left you i always held a bit of regret… and then you began to hate me… banter was really the only communication keeping us connected so my only chance to try and win back your affection was, yknow…”  
“shitty pickup lines?” nick offered.  
will scoffed. “it is pretty dumb, isn’t it?”  
nick smiled a little, but then frowned.  
“i’m such a fool.” nick groaned. “and to think this whole time i’ve been dedicating my whole life to playwriting just to try and win your approval-“  
he felt will’s fingers pressing against his cheek and stopped speaking mid sentence. will was staring intently at him, with soft eyes and his fingers gently caressing his face as he ran his thumb across his chin.  
“i wish i’d known about this sooner.” will said quietly, smiling.  
nick could barely form words, his brain focused on nothing but will’s eyes and will’s hand touching his face sensually while the other one held his hand.  
“why?” he managed to whisper out.  
will’s smile grew as he leaned in, “so i could do this-“

never in a million years would nick have imagiend this day starting off by kissing william shakespeare.  
and he never would have imagined it feeling this goddamn good.

“climb over the table” will whispered.  
nick caught his breath as they briefly pulled away.  
“what?”  
“table. climb.” he grunted as he tugged on nick’s jacket.  
nick climbed across the table to will’s seat and straddled his lap, so that they now shared a chair. will’s hands rested on his thighs as they resumed kissing. nick reached up and ran his hands through will’s hair and practically moaned just from feeling the bard’s long hair between his fingers.  
“remember when we used to do this?” will gasped, his hands roaming over nick’s body.  
nick nodded violently, capturing will back into a heated kiss and tugged on his lip with his teeth.  
will groaned, his hands reaching behind nick and grabbing his ass.  
nick tried, and failed, to hold back the desperate whine that he let out.  
“good god, bottom,” will moaned, “have you been with anyone else since me?”  
“mmm no,” he mumbled, sucking on will’s neck, “just my wif-“  
nick immediately pulled away.  
“fuck!”  
will looked up at him in confusion. “nick?”  
nick scrambled to get off his lap.  
“what am i doing??” he exclaimed, tidying up his clothes and starting to leave, “i can’t be doing this with you, i’m married! i was supposed to move on! not go running right back to you like a lost puppy!”  
will quickly got up and followed him.  
“wait, nick-“  
nick stopped and turned to face the man he had just been making out with seconds ago. and probably would have gone further with if he hadn’t stopped himself.  
will cautiously placed his hands on nick’s shoulders.  
“nick, please don’t go… i feel like i just got you back, after years of trying.”  
nick felt tears welling up as his heart angrily demanded him to make a choice, tearing him in half.  
“well you forgot one thing, william.” he said, sniffling and putting on a brave face.  
“i hate shakespeare.”  
will reached out but nick left and slammed the door in his face. for the first time in a long time, shakespeare felt heartbroken. right outside his door were thousands of people who loved him endlessly, and yet the only one he wanted refused to love him back.  
he sighed and sunk to the floor, leaning somberly against the door.  
“why is it so hard to be the bard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this redraw of a scene from this chapter was done by @obsessionsart on instagram !! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wholesome stuff~

pain struck nick’s ankle as he slowly woke up. he yawned and pulled the covers higher above his head, not wanting to get out of bed. of course, that was the exact moment his brother decided to walk into his room.  
nigel sighed and sat down in nick’s desk chair, facing the bed.  
nick kept his eyes closed, pretending to sleep.  
“i know you’re awake.” nigel deadpanned.  
nick opened his eyes and rolled them at nigel.  
“how’s your ankle feeling?” nigel asked.  
nick had tripped on his way home a few days prior when returning from will’s house and messed up his ankle when he fell.  
“it’s fine. just hurts.” he muttered, talking more about his feelings than his ankle.  
nigel nodded and crossed his legs.  
“i’m sorry i made you go to his house.” nigel said, genuine regret in his voice, “i was being selfish.”  
nick shook his head. “no, no, you had good intentions.” he smiled weakly. “you always do, little brother.”  
nigel beamed at his brother’s kind words.  
“aw, thanks, nick. i still feel bad about your ankle getting hurt though.”  
nick shrugged, trying not to wince at the pain.  
“at least i cant run into him while i’m stuck at home. it’s actually pretty good never leaving the house.”  
nigel scoffed, “yeah, you say that now. imagine staying at home for months.”  
nick rolled his eyes. “don’t be dramatic, my ankle will be better in a week. no one could ever manage to get stuck at home for months.”  
they shared a laugh, and the heavy air that had been lurking in the room for the past few days suddenly felt pounds lighter.   
the next days seemed to fly by. nick mostly stayed in bed but nigel and bea would often keep him company. once he could make his way into the living room and the kitchen, the three of them spent a lot of time together. nick never felt so connected to his family members and he was significantly less stressed and happier. he even managed to get a lot of productive work done while everyone else was out and he was left home alone. best of all, william shakespeare had never been farther from his mind.  
obviously, that was all going to change.   
“good news!” bea exclaimed after taking nick’s bandages off. “you should be all healed.”  
nick stepped onto the wooden floor, taking a few test steps. he felt surprisingly healthy and he could definitely agree his ankle was pretty healed.   
his wife’s smile disappeared as she noticed his upset expression.  
“does it still hurt?”  
“no, not really.” he admitted. “not ready to go back into the real world, i guess.”  
she rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. “hey, we’re all grateful for the past days we’ve spent together. none of the good stuff is going to change, i promise.”  
nick appreciated his wife’s words more than he could ever express, but he could barely look her in the eye and smile without remembering in the back of his mind that he had been unfaithful to her that day he went over to will’s house.   
“you’ve just gotta do more work now.” she joked, smiling before kissing him on the cheek and leaving his room.   
hesitantly, nick slipped on his shoes and his jacket. he added a warm hat as an afterthought, because it had been getting quite cold lately. he stood staring anxiously at the front door.  
“he’s probably at home, chill out, you’re overreacting.” he mumbled to himself.  
he turned the handle, opened the door, and standing right outside was shakespeare, his hand raised and about to knock.   
“are you KIDDING ME?” nick couldn’t stop himself from exclaiming.  
will looked taken aback. “what?”  
nick shook his head. “nothing. i was just- wait, what are you doing here?”  
he scratched the back of his head nervously. “i heard you got hurt…”  
nick scowled. “yes, and i’m all better now so you can go back to your palace.”  
nick wasn’t used to will looking so hurt whenever he insulted him, and was expecting a witty salty response back. however, will just fumbled with the scarf he had around his neck and looked shyly at the floor. nick couldn’t stop himself from feeling bad, and silently thinking about how cute he looked with a scarf.  
“i was just heading out,” nick said, taking a deep breath, “do you want to join me?”  
will’s face lit up ever so slightly. “it would be my pleasure.”  
nick snorted. “pleasure is a sin,” he mocked.  
will cracked up into laughter and nick could help but join in as the two began walking alongside each other down the streets of the town. 

the sun was nearly setting as will escorted nick back to his house.  
“you didn’t have to walk me back,” nick said, grinning, “we spent plenty of time together today.”  
“well,” will said nonchalantly, although he was blushing, “you just finished healing from an injury. i have to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”  
“you think i’m that clumsy?” nick asked in mock protest.   
will chuckled. “no! i just want the next time you fall to be falling for m-“  
he stopped mid sentence and cleared his throat. “sorry, sorry. i know you don’t like it when i-“  
“i’ll allow it.” nick rolled his eyes, smiling widely as their eyes met.  
will’s hands reached out for nick’s and their fingers naturally laced together as they continued walking through the chilly road, their intertwined hands producing enough warmth for the two of them.   
all too soon, they had arrive at nick’s front door. they turned to face each other, not letting go of their hands.  
nick laughed awkwardly. “thanks for bringing me back, i had a surprisingly good time today.”   
will smiled warmly and reached his free hand up to softly caress nick’s face.  
nick felt his breaths stutter and heard warning signs go off in his mind but they were quickly drowned out by the deep blue of shakespeare’s eyes.   
“can i see you again tomorrow?” will whispered, “for business, of course.” he winked.  
nick practically giggled and was too lost in the man standing close to him to be embarrassed about it.  
“y-yeah. yeah. business.” he responded shakily.  
“perfect.” will responded, pressing his lips against nick’s.  
nick was questioning everything he had ever learned about time as they stood there sharing a kiss that slowed down time infinitely, yet also didn’t last nearly long enough.   
he leaned against the door, watching shakespeare walk away as his scarf trailed behind him in the wind. his heart was soaring. 

nick kept a lovestruck smile plastered on his face as he unlocked the door, entered his house, and took his shoes, coat, and hat off.  
“what the HELL?” nigel whispered loudly.  
“AHHHH!” nick yelped, almost falling over.  
“dude, you scared me!” nick complained, regaining his balance, “i could’ve hurt my ankle again!”  
nigel frowned and crossed his arms. “do you remember that talk we had a while ago about you still being bitter about shakespeare breaking you heart years ago?”  
“...yes?”  
“pray tell, at what point during that conversation did i tell you to MAKE OUT WITH HIM ON OUR FRONT PORCH?” nigel whisper shouted.  
nick shushed him urgently. “that was barely making out! that was like, a friendly peck. making out is what we did before i broke my ank-“  
“wait wait wait,” nigel interrupted, “this has happened before?”  
nick blushed and looked away. “i can explain.”  
nigel scoffed. “look, nick, i would have no problem about you and will being a thing, i would probably even be happy for you, but you seem to be ignoring one very important thing!”   
“uhhh…” nick trailed off awkwardly, “gay marriage is ilegal?”  
nigel smacked himself on the forehead in disappointment.   
“listen to yourself, nick! you just casually implemented marrying william shakespeare into a conversation.”   
“who doesn’t wanna marry him?” nick joked casually.  
“YOU!” nigel almost shouted, “you sang a whole song about it!”  
“it was a good song...” nick mumbled.  
nigel shook his head. “and bea is okay with this?”  
“ah…” nick rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “she doesn’t… exactly… know.”  
nigel’s face fell into his hands. “oh my god, i don’t wanna get involved with this, i just hope to god you find a way to tell her.”   
before nick could respond, nigel trudged back to his bedroom and shut the door.   
nick sighed, doing the same. he flopped onto his bed, the thoughts of the wonderful day he had just had replaying in his mind.  
“just this once.” he promised himself, riding the happiness high from earlier and letting himself blissfully drift into sleep with a smile on his face. and a few blocks away, shakespeare was doing the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one’s a shortie bc the next chapter is long af but it’s cute uwu

days passed, and going out with shakespeare became almost a daily routine.  
“i’m going out!” nick called out as he pulled on his coat, a giddy smile on his face.  
he figured that yes, kissing shakespeare was wrong, but there was nothing unfaithful about simply hanging out with him. so that’s what they did. and it would’ve been completely friendly if it weren’t for the hand holding, and the romantic eye contact. at least nick tried to avoid any more good-night kisses.   
“took you long enough.” shakespeare joked with a grin as nick approached him.   
nick ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. “so, what are we doing today?”  
“i actually… wanted to talk to you about something.” will said.  
“oh, okay.” nick said, maintaining a smile on his face.   
“i know this is going to make you a bit wary, but, i was hoping we could talk at my house.” he explained hesitantly.  
nick fidgeted a bit but took a deep breath. “okay. as long as things don’t… get out of hand.”  
“of course. i don’t want to lose your trust again.” will promised, taking nick’s hands into his own.  
“alright then, let’s go.”

this time, the two sat next to each other on shakespeare’s expensive looking couch.   
“i’ve really enjoyed these last few days with you, bottom.” will confessed. “i know i haven’t nearly made up for what i did to you but spending time with you just been… well… i like being with you… y’know…”   
nick chuckled endearingly at will being at a loss for words.  
“me too.” he responded, holding will’s hand.  
their eyes met and will smiled at him.  
“but,” will continued, “we aren’t exactly official.”  
“what do you mean?” nick felt will’s hand start to sweat.  
“we spend almost everyday together, and i know that’s a perfectly friendly thing to do but i obviously have feelings for you.”  
those words sent nick’s heart into hyper speed.  
“and you, hopefully, return those feelings.” will said nervously, “but still, we aren’t exactly a couple.”  
“oh.” nick responded, disappointed. “you… want to stop hanging out? because we aren’t a couple?”  
“no! no!” will exclaimed, taking nick’s face into his hands, “i… want to be a couple.”  
well. that was unexpected.  
“will, are you crazy?” nick exclaimed, pulling away.  
will scoffed, “yes. crazy in love with you.”  
nick rolled his eyes amidst his panic. “save it for your plays, shakespeare. you know we can’t be together.”  
“and why not?” he persisted, “i really do love you.”  
nick stood up from the couch. “and so do i! but i have a wife, you idiot!”  
“i know, i know,” will said, standing up as well and gently hugging nick close to him. “i’m sorry. i’m so sorry, i shouldn’t have said anything.”  
nick’s panic began to subside as he let himself melt into the other man’s embrace.  
“i wish i could be with you.” he mumbled sadly. “it’s like the universe has been pulling me away from you ever since we met. and once it brings us back together it just pulls us apart all over again.”  
“that’s a good line.” will muttered after a silence.   
nick laughed weakly, wiping tears from his eyes. “i guess i learn from the best.”  
will pulled away slightly so he could wipe nick’s eyes and smile at him.  
“can i at least kiss you? would that be okay?” will asked.  
nick hesitated. “will, we really shouldn’t.”  
“i know, i know, but if i can’t have you can i at least have this?”  
a sad sigh escaped from nick. “it’s wrong,” he whispered, despite already leaning in.  
“loving you could never be wrong.” will whispered back, before they kissed.   
nick pulled away from the kiss as he started laughing.  
“what’s so funny?” will asked, amused.  
“that was so cheesy.” he said, wiping more tears away.  
will gasped and clutched his heart dramatically. he fell back onto the couch.  
“such harsh words… from such a talented writer…” he complained dramatically.  
nick snorted and joined him on the couch. “well i don’t exactly write romances.”  
“why don’t i teach you how?” will suggested, raising his eyebrows.  
nick threw his head back in laughter, wrapping his arms around will and kissing him once again.   
“i’m sure you will one day.” he said and he smiled lovingly into the kiss.  
it was a good day to spend the rest of tangled up together on the couch, exchanging kisses and laughing and pretending for just a few hours that no one else existed but them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beware kiddos there is sexy times up ahead !!

everything sounds ten times louder in the dead of night. nick learned this as he turned the front door handle as slowly as humanly possible and yet it still squeaked loudly. he had fallen asleep at will’s house, cuddled up together on the couch, and when he woke up it was nighttime. he felt ridiculous as he was currently trying to sneak into his own house. finally, he managed to open the door as quietly as he could and close it again behind him. he cringed as the floorboard creaked while he took his coat off and walked through the dark into his bedroom.  
he sighed of relief and sat down on his bed. out of nowhere someone knocked on his door and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest.  
“hello?” he called out quietly.  
the door opened and nigel entered the room.  
“you’re back.” nigel noted.  
“yeahhhh,” nick looked down apologetically, “sorry.”  
“where were you? me and bea were worried sick. she insisted we stay up until you got back but i eventually convinced her to go to sleep.”  
nick felt horrible, and it was obvious from the look on his face.  
“i fell asleep.” he explained, too tired to fabricate a lie, “i was at a friend’s house.”  
nigel’s eyes widened. “i swear, this friend better not be-“  
“i’m sorry!” nick groaned, facepalming, “it’s not like we did anything.”  
nigel sighed. “the problem isn't wether you did anything or not, it’s the fact that you obviously still like him, and apparently he likes you back.”  
nick sat in silence, knowing his brother was right.  
“and i don’t even have to ask to know you still haven’t told bea.” nigel continued.  
nick shook his head.  
“look, nick,” nigel said, “i’m not telling you to never talk to shakespeare again, i want you to be with whoever you choose, and to come clean about how you feel. i’m trying to help you, and that’s why i don’t want you to continue living a lie.”  
nick sighed. “you’re right. i’m just scared. i spent so long looking for a relationship as good as the one i have with bea. i don’t want to give it all up for will. he left me once, he could easily leave me again. then i’d have nothing all over again.”  
“well, you need to think about if he’s worth it, then.” nigel said firmly, “but until you decide, you still need to tell your wife about what you’ve done.”  
nick opened his mouth to say something, but nigel cut him off.  
“if you don’t, then i will.”  
it was hard to sleep that night.

nick pulled on his coat as he got ready to leave the house.  
“off to shakespeare’s, i assume.” nigel said, standing behind him.  
nick turned around to face him and put on his shoes.  
“yes, but only to tell him i’ve made a decision.”  
nigel raised an eyebrow. “...to?”  
“to tell bea and… hopefully end things with him.” nick said hesitantly, sighing heavily.  
nigel looked sympathetic, but nodded in agreement. “good luck, brother.”  
nick smiled in thanks and left the house.  
he felt anxious the whole time on the way to will’s house. the truth was, he was going to do more than just tell shakespeare about his plans. he wasn’t sure if he could do it, there were butterflies swirling in his stomach. except the butterflies felt more like angry bees.  
before he could change his mind, he had reached will’s house and was knocking on the door.  
he was greeted by will as the door opened, who looked pleasantly surprised.  
“i didn’t know you were coming over, bottom.” will said, smiling, “don’t get me wrong, though, i’m always glad to receive a surprise visit from you.”  
nick laughed nervously, smiling back. “surprise…!” he said weakly.  
will opened the door wider and let nick into the house.  
“what brings you here?” he asked, taking nick’s coat off for him and hanging it up before gesturing to the sofa where they both sat down.  
nick fidgeted with his hands nervously.  
“um, i’ve been thinking a lot,” he began, “i’ve decided to tell my wife about… us.”  
will raised an eyebrow. “that… sounds good? i mean, i agree, you shouldn’t keep things from her.”  
nick nodded. “yeah. i don’t really know how she’ll react so i’m really nervous about it.”  
“hey now,” will said, wrapping an arm around him, “i’m sure it’ll be okay.”  
nick smiled at his comforting words and leaned into his chest, resting his head against will’s shoulder.  
“there’s… another thing.” nick said quietly.  
will pulled back to look nick in the face. “yeah? what is it?”  
nick looked down shyly. “uh, i probably won’t be able to see you as often once i tell her…”  
will nodded sadly. “yeah, i expected that.”  
nick cleared his throat. “so, since this is probably my last visit for a while… i um… i want to…”  
will slowly caught on, his eyes widening. “oh?”  
nick groaned, burying his face in his hands. “i’m sorry, this is so embarrassing…”  
“no, no, nicky it’s okay.” will assured, pulling nick’s hands away from his eyes and looking into them.  
nick felt his heartbeat accelerate from the nickname.  
“i want to, as well.” will admitted, now holding nick’s hands.  
as their eyes met intensely, nick couldn’t stop himself, he closed the space between them and kissed him.  
will kissed back, letting go of his hands and wrapping his arms around nick’s waist. nick pushed will back so that will was laying on the sofa cushions and nick laid on top of him. the two of them deepened the kiss as nick ran his hands through will’s hair and will’s hands began to touch more of him. nick could feel will’s growing hard-on pressing against his and decided to do something about it. when will pulled away to catch his breath, nick reached his hand down and pressed his palm against will’s clothed member. the combination of a gasp and a moan that escaped will’s mouth was quite possibly the best sound nick had ever heard in his life. he continued moving his hand, getting the other man off through his pants while their lips reconnected and continued making out.  
nick sped up his movements and will thrusted his hips up into nick’s touch, accidentally throwing nick off his balance and causing him to fall off the sofa and onto the floor.  
nick cursed in pain and will quickly sat up to check on him.  
“oh my god, i’m so sorry!” he exclaimed.  
nick groaned, rubbing his ass where it had collided with the floor,  
“when i came over expecting to get my ass pounded this isn’t exactly what i expected, william.”  
he yelped in shock as will picked him up from the floor and carried him towards another room.  
“fret not, bottom, you’ll get the ass pounding you were promised.”  
nick blushed and tried to cross his arms defiantly but it was hard since he was clinging onto shakespeare and hoping he wouldn’t drop him.  
they entered the bedroom and will used his foot to close the door behind them before roughly dropping nick onto the bed.  
“quite a large bed, you have, shakespeare.” nick noted.  
will shrugged, pulling his shirt off. “well, i am pretty rich.”  
nick would have rolled his eyes if they weren’t glued on will’s chest as he took his clothes off.  
“besides,” will commented, “a bigger bed means more space for us to have fun~”  
if nick could have blushed any harder, he would have.  
“just shut up and fuck me,” he blurted out.  
will chuckled, kissing nick and taking his shirt off for him. “i plan to… unfortunately i like to take my time…”  
he leaned down, sucking love bites into nick’s collarbone and moving his mouth down his chest, feeling nick’s violent heartbeats against his lips.  
nick, overwhelmed by passion, could only lie there and gasp as he grabbed will’s hair with one hand and the bedsheets with his other hand.  
as will continued his descent, he pulled nick’s pants off and threw them onto the floor. he kissed nick’s pelvis and then took his member into his hand. nick practically trembled as will began to stroke him slowly, smiling up at him smugly.  
“william shakespeare, i swear to god if you don’t wipe that smirk off your face i’m going to-“  
nick was cut off by the strangled moans that came from his throat as will wrapped his mouth around nick’s shaft.  
“is this better?” will asked, running his tongue over the tip before taking nick back into his mouth.  
nick could barely form words. he would’ve been embarrassed about getting this worked up from just a blowjob, but shakespeare was really doing something to him, in more ways than one.  
he nodded violently in response, and then realized will couldn’t see him nodding because of what he was currently doing.  
“yeah…” he gasped out, tightening his grip on will’s hair.  
will moaned at the sensation of nick tugging on his hair, which sent vibrations through nick’s dick and caused him to involuntarily thrust his hips into will’s mouth.  
he gagged slightly as nick’s member hit the back of his throat but continued sucking nonetheless. nick moaned in disbelief at how hot that was and couldn’t even muster a warning before cumming into will’s mouth.  
he flopped his head back onto a pillow and caught his breath as will pulled off and wiped his mouth. will crawled up the bed and laid down beside nick, pulling him into a messy kiss and letting nick taste himself on will’s tongue.  
“that was so good…” nick mumbled, closing his eyes and sighed contentedly. he felt as if he could peacefully fall asleep right now.  
“we aren’t finished yet, bottom.” will reminded him as he trailed his fingers down nick’s hips.  
“right, right,” nick said, suddenly feeling awake and already wanting more. “you gonna show me how much of a bottom i really am?”  
“oh, you bet.” will chuckled as he briefly kissed nick before grabbing him by the hips and flipping them over so that will was on his back and nick was on top straddling him.  
“enjoying the view?” will teased.  
“i sure am~” nick teased back as he grinded his ass onto will’s cock.  
will moaned, moving his hands from nick’s hips to his ass and grabbing them.  
nick whined in response and repeated the action, rubbing his ass against will’s boner, which was still constrained by his pants.  
as nick grinded down, will thrusted upwards so that they met in the middle and created even more friction.  
“i-i want you inside me-“ nick blurted out.  
“i second that.” will responded, taking his pants off as well as he could with nick sitting on top of him and then kicking them to the floor.  
nick lifted himself higher so that he could position himself correctly while will helped him guide his entrance to his dick. nick began to bounce, sinking lower and lower each time as sounds of pleasure fell from his lips. he felt like he was in heaven as he felt william shakespeare’s cock filling him up to the brim and will’s hips twitching as he stopped himself from thrusting up into him. the fact that will wanted nothing more than to fuck him mercilessly yet was trying so hard to be gentle with him was turning nick on like he had never been turned on before.  
meanwhile, will was completely encapsulated with how ethereal nick looked riding him. his dark sweat stained hair was sticking to his forehead and he had a gorgeous deep red blush spread across his face, which was contorted into a magnificent expression. his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed in pleasure and his mouth hanging open, his lips bruised from their earlier making out and his body littered in hickies that shakespeare himself had left on him.  
will almost couldn’t believe the angelic being he was fucking right now, he felt surprisingly protective over nick as he realized no one had ever seen him like this before, and didn’t want anyone else to ever get that privilege.  
“i love you…” will gasped quietly.  
nick opened his eyes slightly to find that will had been watching him this whole time with a completely enamored look on his face. he felt his heart flutter as it continued loudly beating in his chest.  
nick arched his back and rolled his hips back as he moaned, “i love you too.”  
will groaned and grabbed nick by the thighs, pushing him onto his back while still inside him and repositioning so that he was now towering over nick.  
nick gasped in surprise and felt himself get harder at the sight of will protectively pinning him down against the mattress. he wrapped his arms and legs around will as he fucked nick, the sounds of heavy breathing and moans and their bodies colliding with each other filling the room. bliss was the only word to describe how nick felt, lying on will’s bed and not being able to do anything but take his cock as will claimed him with each thrust. he was in love with the way will fucked him, like he wouldn’t rather fuck anyone else, like he had been fucking nick for years and knew exactly where he liked to be touched and how he liked to be fucked before even nick knew.  
nick held will tighter as he felt a familiar heat building up in his stomach, he whined and will could tell he was getting close. will reached a hand between nick’s legs and stroked him in time with his thrusts, making nick squirm in pleasure as his moans got more desperate.  
“fuck-“ will grunted, “i’m gonna cum-“  
nick rolled his hips encouragingly, “oh god, please- cum inside me-“  
a few more messy thrusts and will was moaning loudly as he released himself into nick. the feeling of shakespeare’s cum filling him up was enough to send nick driving over the edge slightly after, the substance landing all over his chest and will’s hand.  
will collapsed onto the bed next to nick and pulled him close as the two caught their breath. they laid there in each other’s arms as their breathing slowed down. will absentmindedly ran his fingers through nick’s hair and every few minutes nick would place a small kiss on will’s shoulder next to where his head was resting.  
“imagine doing this everyday.” will mumbled, breaking the comfortable silence,  
nick snorted. “i would need crutches.”  
“no, not that,” will laughed, “this. you in my arms. just laying here. not doing anything, just two beings existing at the same time in the same space.”  
“in a perfect world, maybe.” nick said, kissing his shoulder again. “there’s too many things keeping us apart.”  
“hmm,” will mumbled as he pressed his lips against nick’s forehead, “with love’s light wings did i o’erperch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out.”  
nick’s eyes blinked open. “did you just… quote romeo and juliet at me?”  
“you didn’t like it?” will asked.  
nick laughed, hugging will closer. “you’re so full of yourself.” he joked.  
“i seem to recall you being the one full of me.” will said under his breath.  
nick’s jaw dropped in shock and in a swift movement he flipped them over so that he was lying on top of will and pressing his hands into the spaces beside will’s head.  
“say that again, i dare you.” he threatened playfully in a low voice, his lips barely touching will’s.  
will chuckled and squeezed nick’s hips. “did you like being full of the bard, nicky?”  
nick raised an eyebrow, “so that’s what you want, huh?”  
“oh yeah,” will agreed, moving his hands lower, “i can definitely go for a round two.”  
nick grinned mischievously. “i’m all yours.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> many feelings.

evening was falling, and nick was insistent on not making the same mistake again. he was still laying naked in bed with will, who had fallen asleep after two? three rounds? nick wasn’t sure and didn’t care because he had never felt so full of love and happiness than he was lying there and watching the gentle rise and fall of will’s chest as he slumbered. it pained him to do so but he softly shook will awake.  
“hmm?” he mumbled, rubbing his sleepy eyes. “you okay?”  
nick’s heart fluttered at the genuine worry in will’s voice.  
“yeah, i just wanted to tell you i’m going home.” nick reassured him.  
will frowned and sleepily wrapped his arms around nick, pulling him close.  
“noooo babyyy…” he whined childishly.  
nick pulled away to kiss away will’s dramatic pouts.  
“i had a really good time.” he said truthfully, running a hand lovingly through will’s hair.  
will groggily sat up and sighed, taking in the sight of nick before he left.  
“me too, bottom.” he replied, smiling.  
nick knew the sun was setting quickly outside and he had to go, but he wanted to stay so badly. why was this suddenly so hard? he kept his thoughts to himself, struggling to keep himself composed.  
“i’ll see you around, shakespeare.”  
he kissed will, lingering for just a second longer before pulling away and picking up clothes from the floor and putting them on.  
will waved goodbye, watching nick get dressed in the dim light and then leave, closing the door behind him.  
“i love you.” will whispered once nick was long gone, hoping he would hear him.

when nick returned home, bea was cleaning in the kitchen and nigel was writing in the living room.  
“i’m home!” he called out before heading to the bathroom.  
nick dumped his clothes in the hamper, took a quick shower, and went to his room to sleep. he was planning to tell bea everything tomorrow, and wasn’t sure how it would go. he wanted to sleep to avoid thinking too much about it, and he needed the rest after a long day of… exercise.  
right as he got comfortable in bed, he heard mumbling in the living room and then there was a knock on the door.  
nick leaned up on his elbows, hoping it was just someone popping in to tell him about something that had happened while he was out.  
his wife opened the door and entered the room, some clothes in her arms. the expression on her face wasn’t readable.  
“what’s that?” nick asked.  
“you tell me.” she said bitterly, dropping the clothes into his lap.  
they weren’t nick’s. nick was struck with confusion, then dread and shock filled his body as he realized who these clothes belonged to. he then realized several more things, such as how dim it was in will’s room when he left and how he hadn’t exactly checked the clothes he grabbed from the floor.  
“i can explain.” nick began, “no really, i can. i was going to tell you tomorrow.”  
bea sighed heavily. “so there is something after all.”  
he sat up straighter in his bed, setting the clothes aside.  
“i’m sorry you had to find out this way,” he apologized. “but i might as well tell you now. and i should have told you earlier.”  
bea nodded and sat in the desk chair across from him.  
nick took a deep breath.  
“several years ago, back when william shakespeare and i worked together, we had a bit of a… fling. we weren’t exactly dating, he just made a move one day and we started to hang out and pretty much acted like a romantic couple. and i was… stupidly idiotically crazy in love with him. until one day i saw him with someone else. i didn’t say anything because we were never officially dating, and i guess my ‘free trial’ had ended and he had moved on. i tried to move on too, even though it broke my heart. i focused entirely on my writing and for a long time i had almost forgotten about him. i never even dated or had any romantic interest in anyone else after him, until we met. and that also made me a lot happier and my life a lot easier.”  
nick paused, looking up his wife to see how she was reacting. she had a bit of a sympathetic smile on her face.  
“but then shakespeare blew up,” nick continued, “we was everywhere, and everyone was talking about him, and i couldn’t stand it. and he kept trying to talk to me as if nothing had ever happened, as if he could just walk right back into my life unapologetically, and i got bitter. really bitter and really angry and would actively insult him both to this face and to anyone i knew. it was all completely overdramatic, and i even began to believe that i hated him, but honestly it was just me and my stupid dumb broken heart talking…”  
“i didn’t know you liked men.” bea commented, before realizing what she said. “sorry, i know that’s a weird thing to be taking from all this.”  
nick shook his head, “no, that’s okay. i guess i do like men, or, did. i like women too. that’s possible, right?”  
“yeah, for sure! and that’s okay, i support you, it was just a bit shocking. and i would have never guessed your type would be… well, shakespeare.”  
nick laughed awkwardly. “right… well, here’s the stuff i really wanted to tell you. and again, i’m sorry it took so long to say it but… when i went over to his house all those weeks ago for ‘business reasons’, i accidentally told him i was still upset over him dumping me and… we kissed.”  
“woah.” bea widened her eyes, “did not expect that.”  
nick scoffed. “me neither. but the weird thing is, i had already been thinking about him the day before, and realizing how by excessively hating him so much i was just making myself think about him more and more. and after my ankle healed, he took me out as an apology and we started spending almost everyday together. and over time i came to the realization that i never really stopped having feelings for him… but nigel told me to choose and that’s when it occurred to me how ridiculous i was being. risking what i have with you for someone who has already broken my heart once and could easily do it again. someone who hasn’t been as supportive and kind as you, or by my side as long as you have.”  
nick reached out and took bea’s hand into his own.  
“so, while i have made some big mistakes and hid all this from you, i still want you. i choose you, and i love you. and i promise i will never make the same mistake again.”  
she squeezed his hand lovingly but smiled sadly.  
“but you love him too.”  
nick shook his head. “it doesn’t matter. i love you more and i want to spend my life with you, like i always have.”  
“and that’s the safe route.” bea said.  
“what?”  
“the safe route,” she repeated, “staying in the same house with the same wife and going back to the same life that will never change. because, yes, you love me, because you know that i love you and you aren’t afraid that one day i’ll randomly stop loving you.”  
nick sat in silence, speechless.  
“i’m not gonna make decisions for you, nick. but can you tell me for certainty, that if it weren’t for fear, and if you could guarantee that shakespeare would never fall out of love with you either, you wouldn’t take that road instead?”  
he looked down in shame. “but i do love you… and i don’t want to hurt you…”  
“honey,” she said, cupping his cheek with her hand, “you are one of the most important people in my life. true love wouldn’t be keeping you here to myself forever if you had the chance to be happier than you already are. i would want you to take it. i would rather see you at your happiest with someone else, because that’s how much i love you.”  
nick felt tears running down his face before he could stop them.  
“i’m sorry.” was all he could muster to say.  
“you don’t have to be,” bea promised, “you’ve brought me so much happiness and taught me so much about love. you’re always going to be my best friend.”  
he smiled through watery eyes and pulled her in for a hug. the two sat there for a long time, embracing each other and knowing so much had changed for the both of them. the love they had for each other had changed as well, but it was still there, and always had been.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chappie, but the next one will be the last 😳

a restless night followed nick’s emotional talk with his wife. or, former wife now, technically. he had never considered actually being with shakespeare an option and now it was possible. better than that, it was happening!   
he couldn’t sleep, playing out the scenario in his head over and over of what he was going to say to will tomorrow. not only that, but everything else to come after. part of nick’s brain was telling him not to imagine it so that he wouldn’t set expectations for himself and to just let it happen, but he couldn’t help himself. nick had never been happier and more grateful.

the next morning couldn’t have come slower, but nick practically jumped out of bed. he was greeted by a sleepy bea and he hugged her tightly, a giddy expression on his face.   
she smiled sleepily. “don’t you want some breakfast first?”  
nick wanted to head right out the door but he made himself be polite. “a small one, sure. i’ve got bees in my stomach.”  
“bees?”  
“that’s sure what they feel like.”  
she laughed and headed to the kitchen. “okay.”  
nick followed. “where’s nigel?”  
“oh, he headed out a little bit ago,” bea explained, “just before you woke up.”  
he snorted. “probably to see his girlfriend.”  
after breakfast, nick practically skipped as he made his way to will’s house. he stood on the front porch, biting his lip nervously and raised his hand to knock on the door.  
however, right as his knuckle was about to collide with the door, he heard voices coming from inside.   
curious, he pressed his ear against the door, and heard two different voices having a conversation, although the couldn’t understand what they were saying. it sounded serious.  
without a second thought, nick snuck around the side of the house to find a window. it only occurred to him as he began to climb a wall to get a better view that he shouldn’t be doing this.   
“what the hell am i doing?” he thought out loud, but his thoughts were interrupted by the voices continuing their conversation. by now, nick could tell one of them was the shakespeare, but the other sounded an awful lot like-  
“what?!” nick exclaimed, catching a glimpse through the window.  
he could see will and his brother, nigel, standing close together face to face. will’s hands were firmly grabbing nigel’s shoulders as they stared deep into each other’s eyes. will was slowly leaning in. nick couldn’t watch anymore.  
as betrayal struck his heart, he lost his balance and fell off the wall he had been climbing, luckily not that far from the ground.   
“this doesn’t… make sense…” he gasped, feeling tears sting his eyes.   
pain struck his chest and nick clenched his fists to keep himself from sobbing.   
“i’m such a fucking fool,” he cursed himself, “he’s exactly the same, hasn’t changed at all.”  
nick began to head home, but knew that’s where nigel would eventually return and couldn’t bear the thought of interacting with him. so instead he changed direction and just walked. no destination in mind, just walking as far as he could get away from this place.

apparently, far wasn’t as far as nick thought, and he got tired after about ten minutes. he stopped to sit down on the edge of a bridge, staring down into the dirty water. although he was hurting, it felt significantly different than the first time it had happened. like a re-opened wound. familiar, yet just as painful, if not worse. as nick sat there, heartbroken, he contemplated the water beneath him and the bridge, and a dangerous thought crossed his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

“nick! nick!”  
nigel paused to catch his breath and continued running down the road until he reached a bridge. his eyes lit up.  
“oh! nick! there you are!”  
nick turned his head and watched his panting brother run up to him, looking worried.  
“what are you doing here?” nigel asked.  
“what are YOU doing here?” nick responded bitterly.  
“well,” nigel said between pants, “when i got home, bea asked me where i was, and i told her and she looked confused but then suddenly got alarmed and told me to go look for you.”  
“hmm.” nick looked back at the water, “and where were you?”  
“huh? does it matter?”  
“you ran out to look for me, i think it does.”  
“i don’t know what you mea-“  
nick sniffled, wiping tears away angrily.  
“was this part of your plan?” he growled, “that whole speech you gave me about choosing will or bea and threatening to tell her, was that all just a plot to get me away from him? to have him for YOURSELF?”  
nigel stuttered, “n-nick, i really don’t know what you’re-“  
“i SAW you! okay?!” he exploded. his angry heavy breathing soon turned into defeated sobbing. “i saw you two in his house together, about to kiss. it’s just like all those years ago. he left me for someone else. i just never thought it would be my own brother.”  
nigel’s jaw dropped as he watched his brother crying on the edge of a bridge. he sat beside him.  
“you’ve got it all wrong!” he quickly exclaimed, “nick, i would NEVER do that to you i swear! the truth is... i went over to his house to show him my poems. he was giving me some serious advice and we just happened to be standing like that. sure, he got close, but there was no kissing at all! he’s just… weird, you know him, he’s weird.”  
nick looked up at nigel. “no kissing?l  
nigel shook his head. “no kissing.”  
“he’s not in love with you?”  
nigel laughed, “nick, i’m in love with portia. and will…. is definitely in love with you.”  
nick smiled through watery eyes. “he is?”  
nigel hugged his brother. “of course he is! the whole time i was there he kept asking questions about you.”  
nick blushed. “i’m sorry. i knew i shouldn’t have climbed that wall.”  
“you climbed a wall?” nigel laughed, “so that’s what the thud we heard was.”  
nick laughed along but then widened his eyes. “wait, this means i can still tell him!”  
“tell him what?”  
“that… that…” nick stood up and threw his hands in the air, “i love him!”  
“you chose him?”  
nick nodded as nigel stood up as well. “i talked to bea about it. i want to be with him.”  
nigel smiled and patted his brother on the back approvingly. “i’m glad you decided. and i’m so sorry for the confusion, i swear i-“  
“it’s okay.” nick interrupted. “you can go home now. i’m gonna talk to will.”

nick stopped on the way to buy some flowers. he arrived at will’s house once again, his heart pounding in his chest and flowers in his hand as he knocked on the door. he smile faded when one of will’s assistants opened the door.  
“is shakespeare here? i need to talk to him.” nick asked nervously.  
his assistant glanced at the flowers and then nick’s face.  
“i’m sorry man, he just left about ten minutes ago.”  
nick blinked in confusion. “left? when will he be back?”  
his assistant furrowed his eyebrows. “he won’t. in fact, he should be on the boat by now.”  
“BOAT?!” nick exclaimed. his heart dropped.  
“didn’t you hear?” the assistant asked, “shakespeare is huge now, he’s gone off to do bigger better things.”  
“oh shit,” nick panicked, “i have to get to that boat!”  
“well you better hurry, if you go now you might be able to-“  
nick threw the flowers at the assistant and began sprinting towards the boat docks.  
“thank you!” he yelled over his shoulder as he ran off.  
his legs ached with each sprint as they collided with the ground beneath him as fast as nick could go. he was so close to getting will back and he was about to lose him again. needless to say, he could NOT let that happen.  
nick’s steps slowed at he reached the long platform with several boats lined up in the water. he looked around, panicking, and only saw one boat with the sails down, meaning that was the one about to leave. running once again, nick reached the boat and saw will on top of the boat, looking over the edge sadly.  
“will!” he shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth. will didn’t react.  
two men began to close the bridge used to board the boat. without thinking twice, nick ran as fast as he could and leaped off the edge, barely landing on the bridge before it closed completely. he tumbled to the floor and it suddenly occurred to him that he had just jumped onto a moving boat with no idea where it was going and when he would get off of it.  
the men looked down at him as he caught his breath on the floor.  
“you okay?” one of them asked.  
nick smiled nervously. “yessir. i need to find william shakespeare.”  
the men exchanged glances and shrugged.  
“right this way.”  
they led him to the top floor and sure enough, will was standing there, leaning over the edge with the wind blowing in his hair.  
nick felt warmth spread through his chest at the sight of the man he loved.  
he thanked the two men and walked up behind shakespeare.  
“you are a hard man to get ahold of.”  
will turned around and his eyes widened in shock when he saw nick. they pulled each other into a tight embrace, melting into each other.  
“what are you doing here?” will exclaimed in disbelief.  
they pulled away just enough to look at each other, their arms still holding one another.  
nick smiled, “i couldn’t just let you leave, could i? i love you, william shakespeare. i don’t know what i would do if you left my life forever.”  
will’s smile was huge, spread across his whole face, but then he raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
“who told you i was leaving forever?”  
“wha-“ nick stuttered, “your… assistant? wait, aren’t you moving? isn’t that why you’re on this boat?”  
shakespeare laughed, hugging nick closer.  
“i’m just going on tour, calm your bottom, bottom.”  
nick’s jaw dropped, “are you kidding me? i thought i would never see you again!”  
“hey…” will said, delicately holding nick’s face between his hands, “would you like to come see the world with me?”  
nick rolled his eyes playfully, “well i already am on this boat, aren't i?”  
will faked a pout and nick sighed in defeat.  
“i would absolutely love to, will.” nick said.  
they both leaned in to kiss as the boat sailed across the beautiful blue ocean.  
“after all… god, i love shakespeare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end !!  
> i know this fandom is dead but thanks to everyone who read i love u all uwu~


End file.
